Pine Twins, Meet Reverse Pines
by SparkDip
Summary: When Mabel finds a mysterious portal in the middle of the forest, she then gets Dipper and travels into the portal. However, when traveling into the portal, it lead them to an alternate universe. *NO PINECEST* *RATED T JUST IN CASE*
1. Chapter 1

"Dipper, I found something very weird in the forest!" Mabel yelled.

"What is it?" Dipper was starting to get interested.

"A portal, I didn't go in it yet so I decided to come here and get you first,"

"Ok, I'm coming, let me get my journal," Dipper replied.

As Dipper grabbed his journal, the twins ran where the mysterious portal lied.

To Dipper's surprise, Mabel was right; it was a darkish purple vortex in the middle of the forest. Dipper was about to get out his journal until Mabel swiftly grabbed his hand and headed into the portal.

_**Alternate Universe**_

"Gideon, I need you to hang these signs in the forest," replied Gideon's uncle.

"Grunkle Bud, There's something weird about this town. Yesterday my mosquito bites spelled out _BEWARE_,"

Bud looked at his mosquito bites and says, "That says _BEWARB_,"

"Look kid, this town is filled with weird things, stop being paranoid and hang of these signs!"

Gideon sighed and grabbed the signs and headed into the forest. He went to a tree and hanged up one of the signs, until he found something very strange.

Gideon saw a darkish purple vortex in front of him; he got out his journal and tried to find the page. But then, a pair of twins came out of the portal that looked familiar to him.

"Where are we?" Dipper questioned.

Gideon froze and hid behind a rock.

"Get away from me, Gleeful twins!"

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Mabel.

"Wait, why does Gideon look like Dipper, in a way?'

Gideon was wearing a dark blue vest and a blue shirt and similar shorts to Dipper's.

His hair wasn't gigantic like the other Gideon from their universe, his hair was shorter like Dipper's.

"Wait, you're telling me that you aren't the Gleeful twins?" Gideon started to come close to the twins.

"Um, no," the twins replied.

Gideon was relief and then started to greet himself.

"Anyways, I'm Gideon Pines, I'm here staying for the summer,"

"This must be an alternate universe," Dipper whispered to Mabel.

Mabel nodded and then began to ask Gideon a series amount of questions.

"So, do you have a twin or a sister?"

"No, but I have a cousin named Pacifica, she's pretty enthusiastic,"

"Where are you staying for the summer?"

"The Mystery Shack and why are you asking me these questions?"

"I'll tell you later; do you have a handy man?"

"Yeah, his name is Deuce but he doesn't take his job seriously,"

"Do you have a teenager working there?"

"Yeah, Wendy but she's gone Goth,"

"How about I just introduce them to you guys, follow me!"

The twins followed Gideon and were lead to the Shack.

The twins went inside the shack along with Gideon, Dipper was right, they were in an alternate universe.

"Wow, Gideon! Who are those people?!" Pacifica questioned.

"Um, I didn't ask them so what are your names?"

"My name is Dipper Pines and my twin sister is Mabel,"

"Wait, are they the Gleeful twins!?" Pacifica cringed.

"No, do not worry, they are like us and have the same last name as us,"

"I like Mabel's sweater," Pacifica complimented.

"Aw, thanks!" Mabel replied.

"Do you have a journal Dipper?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah,"

"Follow me,"

Gideon and Dipper went to the attic and then the two talked.

"I have a journal labeled, 3#," Gideon told Dipper.

"Me too, and who are the Gleeful twins?"

"They are two twin psychics in the town and everybody loves them except me, Pacifica and my uncle Bud. Also, you and your sister look like them in a way,"

"Ok, but can I tell you something, I'm not from here, I'm from a different world," Dipper said.

"Yeah I know, so how is your world?"

"Well, there is also a psychic in our town named Gideon and he is also everybody's favorite, and-"

Gideon cut him off.

"So basically, our worlds are parallel to each other?"

"Yep, and Pacifica is a sassy wannabe," Dipper said.

"I understand,"

"Kids! It's time for dinner!" Uncle Bud called out.

"You guys can stay for dinner; I'll explain everything to my family,"

Dipper nodded and the two of them headed downstairs for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok kids I brought some food and seconds!" Grunkle Bud announced.

"Wait, is that the Gleeful twins?"

"Uh, no they are from an alternate dimension and their personalities are the same as ours,"

"Oh ok then," Grunkle Bud said skeptically.

All the Pines sat down and had dinner; Grunkle Bud offered the alternate Pines twins some food which they ate. After everybody ate dinner, they gathered up into the living room and watched Duck-tective.

"How does this duck even solve the case?" Gideon pondered.

Dipper was thinking the same, but he knew this was all fictional and that he can

solve a case pretty easily. For the rest of the night, Dipper and Gideon were comparing and contrasting their worlds while Mabel and Pacifica were talking about boys, sweaters and other girly things. Dipper looked at Gideon, he wore the same outfit but his shirt was

black, the vest was baby blue, chubby just like the Gideon in his world and also had a pine tree on his hat.

Dipper looked over at Pacifica, she wore a sweater that Mabel has in the closet, her hair was in a pony tail, had on a skirt similar to Mabel's and was now covered in gems thanks to Mabel's bedazzle gun.

"Did you ever encounter a yellow isosceles triangle named Bill Cipher?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica heard Dipper and quickly ran to him with a very sad face.

"Ooh, that poor triangle! He just wanted to dominate the world but we ruined his plan and he got very upset and cried!"

"Too far Pacifica," Gideon cringed.

"So wait, Bill Cipher is a depressing triangle because you guys ruined his plan?" Dipper awkwardly asked.

"Pretty much, he got upset like a 5 year old and then left saying, "I'll be watching you".

"Wow, our Bill went psycho and gave us "nightmares" and he got rid of my cuteness! But luckily, my bro came and saved us!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Kids, time for bed!" shouted Grunkle Bud.

"Oh yeah, your friends can stay here too if they aren't associated to those Gleeful brats!"

"Don't worry friends, we've got spare blankets and you can sleep in the empty room that Deuce sleeps in!" Pacifica cheered.

"Yeah, Deuce decided to go home tonight so enjoy your stay here," Gideon smiled.

Dipper and Mabel got ready for bed and slept in their regular attire since they didn't know that they were going to stay in this world and began to chat until they fell asleep.

_Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack_

"Soos!" yelled Grunkle Stan.

"Have you seen the kids? They've been gone the whole day!"

"Nope, sorry Mr. Pines but I will start searching,"

While Dipper and Mabel were gone, Stan noticed that they were gone for more than 7 hours and started to panic. He gathered up a search party but there was no sign of them anywhere.

"What am I going to say to their parents?" Stan muttered.

_Meanwhile at Gideon's house_

"Ha! The Pine twins are finally gone!" Gideon cheered.

Gideon heard the news and celebrated with his parents. For once, he was very happy which also made his parents happy too. Gideon was ready to prepare to try to steal

the books he needed to unlock something very important but he hesitated.

"I'm glad that the dumb twins are gone but, my peach dumpling is gone,"

Gideon was very happy that Dipper was gone but Mabel? When will Gideon learn to accept his rejection? But Gideon ignored all the times Mabel rejected him and focused on getting Mabel back and to throw his enemy Dipper into a dungeon or summon a place that was empty. Gideon decided to take a walk to think about his plan but everything changed when he stumble a purple vortex. He got out journal #2 and tried to get more information. To his surprise, it wasn't in the book.

"Drats, there's no info about this portal in this book!" Gideon yelled.

"I guess I have to figure it on my own then," said a frightful Gideon.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then jumped into the portal as possible.

Gideon opened his eyes; he saw that the portal has leaded him into Gravity Falls. But it was pretty different from the Gravity Falls he was in.

Gideon looked around and saw a sign with a pair of two twins with a similar outfit Gideon was wearing.

"Hmm, maybe I can get help from those two psychics," Gideon thought.

He quickly dashed into the Tent Of Telepathy and saw the twins that were on the sign bowing after a performance.

Quickly, Dipper Gleeful shot a glance at Gideon Gleeful after he took a final bow.

Dipper and Mabel Gleeful went backstage after their performance.

"Lovely twin sister, I notice an intruder during the end of our performance," Dipper Gleeful said.

"Who is this intruder?"

"Well, it's that idiot nephew of Buddy Pines,"

"I have an idea," Mabel smirked.

Mabel used her psychic powers and Gideon started to know that he was floating into the air. Gideon tried to get out of it but there was no use and was dragged backstage.

"Why the heck are you doing here you dolt?" Dipper asked.

"What the heck are you talking about? I'm Gideon Gleeful, the most famous psychic in all of Gravity Falls!"

The Gleeful twins just laughed at him.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Oh you're such a simpleton, we are the psychics not you Gideon Pines," Dipper said.

"What, no! I'm not this who you call Pines! I'm Gideon the most famous psychic!"

"Wait, hold on dearest brother, this chubby idiot might be from a different universe," Mabel said.

"Exactly"! Gideon budded in.

Mabel Gleeful dropped Gideon and then asked him some questions.

"Ouch," Gideon muttered as he dust himself up.

"Alright, do you hold a grudge against the Pines family?"

"Yes,"

"Who are they?"

"Um, Dipper Pines and Stanford,"

"But not my sweet honey bunny Mabel Pines,"

"Guess he's telling the truth," Dipper grunted.

"Ok kid, we'll make a deal, if you can help us get all the Pines family and trap them then we will help you take over your universe,"

"Deal," Gideon smirked.

**A/N Sorry for the long update I've been busy a lot lately.**

**I kind of lost interest in the show just a little but then I read fanfictions which ****help me get inspired and interest into the show again. Oh, yeah this story takes place before Gideon Rises since Gideon isn't arrested yet so yeah. I'll try to update more thanks for reading!**


End file.
